


High Heels and Stairs

by AidenDorian



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Broken Jaw, Child Abuse, Gen, Klaus Hargeeves wears heels, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Teenage Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenDorian/pseuds/AidenDorian
Summary: Taken from a tumblr headcannon where Klaus didn't fall down the stairs by himself. Reginald helped him get down the stairs and lied about what happened.





	High Heels and Stairs

It wasn’t necessarily abnormal for Klaus to rifle through his mom’s or his sister’s clothes. He was usually caught before going out or leaving the hallway of bedrooms.

One day, he had found a pair of Grace’s heels sitting by the door to his room. On top of the shoes was a loving note scribbled by Grace. A smile graced his lips. He quickly grabbed them and scurried into his room. 

Klaus kicked off his black tennis shoes pretty swiftly after he closed the door. He plopped himself onto the edge of his bed. He held the heels in his hands before he slipped them onto his feet. 

The young teenage stood up. He found himself in front a full length mirror. Thoughts of leaving the house in heels crossed his mind. Today was the day that he would make an attempt to. 

Klaus scurried to the stairs that led down to the front door of the house. He didn’t make it further than the top of the stairs. He heard footsteps that made him look over and see his father standing in one of the hallways.

“Number four. What are you doing in those shoes?” Reginald asked as he got closer to Klaus. 

“I was going to go outside father,” Klaus responded as calmly as he could; his heart rate quickened inside of his chest. 

“You are not number four,” the elder man said. 

Before Klaus had a chance to respond, Reginald had raised his cane and struck him in the back. It didn’t take long for the young teenager to fall down the stairs and hit the bottom. Pain seared through his jaw when he got around to pushing himself into a sitting position. Tears began to well up in his eyes. 

He could hear his father tell the other children when they came out of their rooms to look at the commotion that they heard, “This is what happens when you run down these stairs.”

It took nearly five weeks for Klaus’ jaw to full recover after Grace wired it shut for him. It took him nearly another week with Grace to get his voice back. By then, it was already in his sibling’s minds that he had been running and fell down the stairs with heels on. 

Klaus could only bury the truth within himself even further. His father had physically abused him and then proceeded to alienate Klaus and lie about it to the other children in the household.


End file.
